Employee of the Month
Employee of the Month is the 9th episode of the series, which aired on November 7, 2004 in Canada on Teletoon and on March 12, 2009 in the United States on Cartoon Network. Plot Jonesy reveals to Jude that he is the mall's secret shopper. He claims that he will get a lot of free stuff because he critiques their services and the businesses want good ratings. Afterwards, Jude introduces his new food, noodles on a stick, and gives a box of them to Jonesy to get a high rating. Chrissy commands Nikki to run some returns, who gives many sarcastic and snarky responses while doing so. After running off in anger, Chrissy meets Jonesy, the secret shopper. He requests a line of cargo pants and informs her that she could be manager of the year if it weren't for an employee's poor work ethic. Just as Jonesy walks over to try on the cargo pants, Chrissy attempts to fire Nikki, but Jonesy suggests not to fire her instead. He claims that a little bit of reverse psychology would work, to which Chrissy agrees to. Jonesy goes back to Stick It and asks Jude for his employer, but he cannot figure out who it is and vows to find out. Back at The Khaki Barn, Nikki complains to Wyatt about employee of the month because the Clones get too excited. Chrissy prepares to do reverse psychology by making Nikki employee of the month, which comes to a surprise to Kristen, Kirsten, and Nikki. By The Lemon, Wyatt tells the gang about Nikki being the employee of the month, but is instantly shut up when Nikki joins in. After Jude leaves to find his boss, Nikki complains that she just became a part of something she loathes, then throws a chair at Wyatt for his witty remark to her. Once at work, Nikki is horrified to see her picture all over The Khaki Barn. She suddenly finds herself actually doing work and being helpful, coming to her own surprise. Jonesy continues cheating free merchandise at Spin This and The Penalty Box. He wants Jen's help, only to be ignored due to her busy work ethic. Even after he claims to be the secret shopper, but she still won't believe him. After too many tries, Jen snaps at him, but is reprimanded by Coach Halder. Nikki's work ethic has changed greatly, for she is actually helping the customers instead of criticizing them. She is being greatly applauded by the customers, and eventually finds herself acting more and more like a Clone. Chrissy shows Nikki to the employee of the month lounge, which starts to brainwash her. Jude tries to call his boss, but his attempts are futile because he gets the call waiting tone. He tells this to Caitlin, and Wyatt warns Jen that Jonesy really is the secret shopper. When Jonesy arrives at The Lemon, Jen tries to get on his good side so she can get a good review. Caitlin gripes about her not being the secret shopper, but is horrified by Nikki's new look and attitude. Wyatt suggests taking immediate action to snap Nikki out of her Clone persona, and they succeed when Caitlin slaps her and makes her look in the mirror. Meanwhile, Jen tries to get a good rating from Jonesy by giving him everything he wants for free. Nikki reverts to her original appearance and attitude and thanks the gang for their help. Just when The Clones start complimenting Nikki, she shows her true self, and Jonesy decides to give The Khaki Barn a fair rating. Chrissy confronts Nikki for making her lose manager of the year, and accidentally yells her plan out to the point where Nikki can hear her. She takes Jonesy's clipboard and finally understands how she made employee of the month. Kristen and Kirsten think that employee of the month is up for grabs, so they start fighting again, much to Chrissy's disgust. At The Lemon, Jonesy finds out that Nikki rewrote her evaluation, getting him fired yet again. Jen comes along and beats Jonesy up because of his scam that ultimately failed. Later, Jude calls his boss' number at Stick It, and the phone right next to him rings. Eventually, he realizes that he is his own boss, and he gives himself the rest of the day off to watch movies with Jonesy. Quotes *'Wyatt: '''See you after work, Khaki Queen. *'Jonesy:' Those noodles sure look tasty. '''Jude:' Darn right, made 'em myself. Jonesy: A bunch of free noodles would probably be delicious. Jude: Yep, whole bunch of delicious. (There is a long pause.) Jonesy: (sighing) Jude, give me a free box of the noodles, and I'll give you a high rating. Jude: Oh. Oh! Right. *'Kristen:' That sweater looks so perfect on you! I see a lot of girls come in here, and you are definitely one of them. *'Caitlin:' (slapping Nikki) Get ahold of yourself, girl, you're turning into one of them! And okay, it's fun to have you being nice to me, but you're totally freaking me out! Nikki: (looking in a mirror) What have they done to me!?! I'm totally hideous! I look–I look–like you! *'Jen:' Jonesy... Jonesy: H-hey Jen! How's it going...? Jen: Now that you've lost your secret shopper job, I thought you, me, and John could have a little chat. Jonesy: John? (Jen slams electronic racket on the table) Racket: YOU WANT SOME OF THIS!? Jonesy: Ah! Now wait, Jen, let's talk this out- AAAAHHH!!! (Jonesy runs as Jen pursues and proceeds to beat him senseless with the racket) Racket: ARE YOU NUTS!? WHAT ARE YOU, BLIND!? OW!!! MORON!!! *'Jude:' Whoa. If I'm correct, this could only mean– Jonesy: You're the boss of Stick-It. Jude: Dude! Jonesy: Jude! And may I say you're doing an excellent job? Top marks. Jude: Yeah, I'm a good kid. So, as my own boss, I guess I get to give myself breaks. Jonesy: Definitely. Jude: You still out of a job? Jonesy: Of course. Jude: Cool. Movies all afternoon, on me. Trivia *Jonesy's job: mall secret shopper. *Reason for firing: Nikki rewrote all of Jonesy's evaluations with false results in revenge for nearly getting her converted into a Clone. *Jude finds out that he's both the worker and manager of Stick It. Therefore, it is revealed that he is his own boss. *The theme song in this episode sounds more different than in most episodes of the show. *Chrissy is revealed to be 18 years old. *After nikki was brain washed a ploop sound was made so nikki must have pooped Gallery Vlcsnap-3622395.jpg|Nikki realizes something. vlcsnap-2010-12-16-01h40m17s9.jpg|YOU WANT SOME OF THIS!? Caitlin tells Nikki to get real.jpg|Caitlin tells Nikki to get real. Cap079.jpg|Nobody, Nobody comes between me and my nose jewelery! Award_of_the_month.jpg|DVD for the episode. Kok.jpg Video 3Xnc5QJ6CiE gkw4IWFhHqA 96Bdni_YIfo Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Videos